The Six Heroes
by Jacob Kindar
Summary: Link's Triforce was splintered after his birth, sending the severed half to our world. The Goddess of Courage, Farore, went to retrieve the chosen one of the Triforce piece, and bring them to the world Hyrule occupies. This is the story that took place after Ganondorf's defeat. Formerly The Twin Heroes. Part of a series.
1. Prologue: The Triforce's Vessel

**Hey all, welcome to my second Fanfic. I may be holding off on Shielding Mists a little bit to start on this one. Rather than another foray into Warcraft, I decided to do some Legend of Zelda action this time. This WILL BE part of a series I thought of.**

**I own nothing in this story except my OCs. Curse you Nintendo! Enjoy!**

***Crowd of readers stares at me, then raise torches and pitchforks***

**...oh crap...**

**Book One: The Twin Heroes**

Jacob POV

"Ugh… another crappy day…" I said as I flopped down on my bed. My name is Jacob. I was 16 years old and at home after another day in a string of crappy days. I had short brown hair, weighed 130 pounds, never bothered to really look, was about 5 foot 8 or so, and was wearing jeans, black and green shoes, and a grey shirt. I lived about five blocks from the beach in Georgia, but rarely went there. Today was different. I had that little voice inside my head telling me to go to the beach, and so I did, thinking it would make my day better.

I texted my mom telling her I was home, but was going to the beach. I got an "okay" back, locked the house after letting the dog out, and headed for the beach. When I got there, I sat down, somehow relaxed. I just sat there, staring at the waves for what seemed like hours. When I broke from the trance maybe ten minutes later, I looked down the beach to the right and saw a woman sitting by the water. From what I could tell, she had a strange regal looking robe on. What really surprised me though, was her waist length green hair. The color reminded me of something, but I couldn't figure out what.

After a while she got up, and started walking to the dunes, when I saw a gold necklace drop from a pocket I didn't see. I jumped up and ran over, getting her attention and kneeling over the necklace, which had a gem shaped in a strange way. I couldn't quite figure out what the starnge symbol was, but it looked familiar. It looked like a double crescent moon, a smaller moon inside a larger one, the open part of the moon to the left, with a circle inside the space of the small one. I knelt down to pick it up, but when I touched it, pain jolted through my arm. She seemed to smile a little bit, thinking that was normal. When the pain stopped, I tried to grab it again. No pain this time.

_Weird _I had thought. She walked up to me, and refused to take the necklace back.

"At last…" She said in an almost heavenly voice, "I have found you…what is your name?" she asked.

"Jacob." I replied. She smiled, then fiddled with her hair a little bit, when I caught a glimpse of her ears. They were long and pointy.

_Uh…what?_ I thought.

"What is your name, ma'am?" I asked her.

She smiled, then said a name very familiar to me.

"Farore."

"Farore?" I repeated. "I know that name…" then I caught a glimpse of my right hand, and was shocked. On my hand…was a symbol EXTREMELY familiar: The Triforce. I stood there, wide eyed, mouth agape. One of the triangles, specifically the bottom right one, the Triforce of Courage, was glowing. Something wasn't right though: Only a portion of it was glowing. The other part was dark. I looked up at Farore. She was still smiling.

"I am one of the three goddesses of the world that Hyrule resides in."

I simply stared at her, dazed. A question popped into my racing mind. "Why are you here?"

"I traveled here to find the bearer of the other half of the Hero of Time's descendant's Triforce, and bring him or her to Hyrule with me." She explained.

"This…is half of Link's Triforce? How did I obtain it?" I asked, a hundred questions in my head.

"You know of the Hero of time?" She was very surprised. I nodded. "How?" She questioned.

As fast as I could, I described how there were multiple games centered on Hyrule, Link in particular. Each one was a descendent of the first Link, The Hero of Time.

"I see… strange luck that those were made. This is good though. You already know much of the world, and that will aid you." She continued on about how I gained the Triforce. "Something was able to split the Triforce when Link was born and send it to your world to inhabit someone." She looked at my hand. "Which, apparently, is you. I do not know what had the power to do so."

I simply nodded, understanding. I was freaking out on the inside though. A million thoughts raced through my head.

_Am I going to go to Hyrule?_

_Will I meet Link instead of playing as him?_

_How will I give him his Triforce piece back?_

_Why did I get it?_

_I'm screwed._

She looked at me. "We leave in one day, after you leave I will explain to your parents why and where you must go."

I nodded, two of my questions answered. Another popped into my head.

_I wonder…will I find a companion to travel with me, like Tatl, Midna, or Navi?_ I shuddered at the thought of Navi. Her constant "Hey, listen!" in Ocarina of Time traumatized me a little. I then realized that the only companion Link had that wasn't female was the King of Red Lions, his boat in Wind Waker, and laughed a little.

Farore explained more of the situation. "You will travel alongside Link, assisting him whenever you can. Do not tell him you are from another world unless you have to. I will have you trained in the way of the Swordsman by the same one who has trained the other descendants."

"The Hero's Shade?"

She nodded. "It will be rough, but you must do this. Now go, you have been gone far too long. Remembe; tomorrow night, meet me here, at this beach." She then turned away.

I had one more question for her. "Which disaster am I jumping into?"

She turned to face, me and said a short phrase, "Twilight is coming." then walked away.

"So…I'm joining the Link in Twilight Princess am I? Fun. Midna is gonna be a pain, but it sure will be funny. I wonder though…since I hold half the Triforce…will I…also become a wolf in Twilight?" I thought aloud. "Eh, I'll see how this pans out." I started my walk home, putting Farore's necklace in my pocket. I noticed it was about 6 in the evening, so I rushed home.

I spent the rest of the night with my mom and her fiancé. I enjoyed his company more than my own father's. We spent the night watching movies, joking, playing games, and having a good time. It would be our last.

I awoke that next morning, put on jeans and a green shirt. Funnily enough, on the shirt was a Triforce. I finally had a good day to break the string. No tests, no homework, just fun activities and movies that day. I showed no one the symbol on my hand. I got home, dressed in normal clothing, and waited for my mom and her fiancé to get home. I suggested we go to the beach, and that I had something, or rather, someone for them to meet. We went out at about 5:30, and enjoyed the waves for a little bit, before I looked to the right and saw Farore walking towards us. They looked in that direction, and eyed her warily, but assumed she was whom I wanted them to meet.

They met, exchanged formalities, the usual. Then Farore dropped the news on them. My mom looked at me with shock. She ran over, and looked at my hand. She saw the symbol I kept hidden, then looked back at Farore, the news sinking in. She started crying, and I gave her a hug.

"Goodbye…I'll miss you guys…" I said to them both.

"Do not worry, he will be back. Within two years he will return." Farore said, as a green light envelope us. She said something in a strange language, of which I assumed to be Ancient Hylian. The light flashed and we were gone.

We arrived in a simple room. Just a bed, chair, and a desk with some carpet.

"This will be your room until your training is finished, which will be just before the Twilight falls on Hyrule. Then, you will be sent into Faron Woods to join with Link." Farore explained.

"Why can't you, Nayru, and Din do anything about the Twilight?" I asked.

"As goddesses, we cannot interfere directly with the mortal world." She explained. "Only through indirect means can we do so."

I nodded my understanding.

"Your training begins in one hour. Take the corridor to the right as you leave the room, and go through the door at the end." She said, before warping out.

"And so it has begun…" I said to myself.

I spent the next year training with the Hero's Shade. He would always be direct but forceful, making each lesson harsh. For the first months, his rusted, decayed armor never took a dent. His ethereal body never took a single blow. I was taught basic survival skills as well; how to hunt, find where I was, cook, that sort of thing. Farore said this would be tough. That was an understatement. I would go back to my room in extreme pain for the first three months, covered in bruises. I began gaining muscle around the second month. I never gained massive muscles, but had a medium build. I could hold my sword correctly, not drooping or faltering. My arm no longer burned with weariness when I held my shield. I got faster, stronger, more skilled. Eventually, I began to be able to swing my blade correctly and not sluggishly. I was able to block and parry the Shade's attacks and return with my own. I only got better. I began holding my own in a duel, nearly beating him countless times. His experience would always get the best of me. On the 364th day of my training, I defeated the Shade.

"Jacob…the final day of your training is here…show me what you have learned!" he said in his deathly voice as he drew his sword.

I drew my training blade, rapped it on his, then the duel began.

I sliced and thrust, blocked and parried. We were equally matched. He would constantly try to surprise me with his sword techniques, even though he knew I knew them before I started training with him. He would jump to the side and roll around me, coming up in a Back Slice which I parried. He would put his weapon away, feigning surrender, then draw his weapon quickly and try to heavily damage me in a Mortal Draw. I dodged that. He would stand, legs wide apart, sword held up as a shine went up it, then jump through the air swinging, a shockwave emitting from around him when he landed in a Jump Strike, feet away from where I back flipped from. We dueled for hours. Eventually, I turned the tables on him. I feigned a right slice, only to bash my shield in his chest, leap over him, flipping and slicing his head in a Helm Splitter. I landed, rolled around him, then came up in a Back Slice to his front. I bashed him again, performing a Jump Strike, knocking him back a little. I ran up, and then spun in a circle, blade out in a fearsome Great Spin Attack, knocking him to the ground. I finally jumped high in the air, sword down, and rammed my sword where his throat would be in an Ending Blow.

He started laughing. "Well done, my student." He said as I got off him, offering my hand to him, pulling him up. "There is nothing more I may teach you, you have surpassed the master. You must pass on the knowledge of these skills in my place." He proudly said, as he faded away.

I smiled in triumph. One whole year of bruises, pain, and sweat. I had become a master swordsman at last. The passing of the Shade was somewhat sad though, the smile on my face faltered a little as I headed back to my room. Farore congratulated me when I returned, presenting me with three gifts: a Hylian shield, except where it would be blue it was instead a yellowish gold. She gave me an orange crystal, saying it would be part of something later, but wouldn't say what. Finally, she uncovered a sword with a gleaming silver blade, golden colored cross guard, and leather hilt. The scabbard was gold colored as well. I was given some simple clothing, to my surprise, and sent into Faron Woods to join Link in the Twilight when it fell.

I arrived in a clearing close to the entrance to the Ordon Province, where Link lived. I set up camp to await the Twilight. I witnessed the capture of Talo, as well as Link running into the tunnel that led deeper into the woods.

Two days after I arrived in the woods, something was off. No birds were chirping. No wind was blowing. Complete and utter silence. I looked out to Hyrule field, and saw a black and orange curtain on the northeastern and northwestern edges.

"Here we go…" I said, running to the entrance of the woods to be found at the same place as Link. I arrived at the entrance where I knew Link would end up. As soon as I got there, i heard a deathly screech, and I blacked out from Twilight engulfing me.

**Review, message, do whatever. Just NO HATING!**

**See ya!**

***Continues running from angry mob***


	2. Memories, Good and Bad

**Hey, welcome back. This story will be based around Jacob and his companion, as well as Link. VERY little of the conversations between Link and Midna will be put in, as well as spirits. I own nothing in this story except my OCs (darn you Nintendo).**

***arrow embeds itself in wall next to me* COME ON! *runs***

Jacob POV

I looked around the table, seven people seated around it, not including me. They all listened intently as recalled my memories of Link and I's quest. To my left, going around the table, ending at me again, were the former five members of a dissolved group in Hyrule called the Resistance: Rusl, Auru, Shad, Ashei, and Telma. A man in a green tunic, cap, and leather gauntlets and boots, Link, sat next to Telma, and another woman sat next to him, she wore a tunic similar to the one Link and I wore, except it was black. On her back, was an elegant blade. The black cross guard curved a little. The entire weapon was covered in light blue runes, except for the hilt and pommel. The blade was midnight black, with more of these runes going down it. On the pommel, was an orange crystal, the same one Farore gave me, almost a year ago. I continued on, recalling the escape from Hyrule Castle and restoring light to Faron Woods. Link and the woman already knew the story.

XXXXX

I groaned, finally coming to. My eyes fluttered open; taking in the room I was in. Three walls, a chair, a bed, and bars instead of a wall. I looked around, realizing I was in a prison cell.

_Greaaaat…_ I thought. I felt a chain on my leg, and looked over to see, rather than a foot, a paw. I freaked out for a moment, getting up and looking myself over. I had become a goldish colored wolf. I didn't freak out; as I knew the Triforce half I possessed protected me from the spirit fate. I got up, and looked across the corridor to the cell there. A gray wolf was lying there, out cold.

_And there is Link. Now to wait for Midna's arrival, so she can bust us out of here._ I thought.

I laid down on the ground, nodding off for a while. When I came to, I heard the clanking on a chain. Link was trying to break the chain with his teeth. I sat up, hearing a familiar giggling. I looked down the corridor to see two small creatures floating down the hall.

_Wait…two?_ I was surprised at this.

"—a, get the gold one out." I heard, not catching the name. I saw Midna doing her little interaction with Link, taunting him and dancing around in mid-air. The second one, whose name I didn't catch, floated in front of the cell. She was an imp too, just like Midna. Her black and white pattern was different, the black almost looking like full clothing, while the white showed where her skin probably would have shown; her hands, feet, head, and a thin strip at the waistline. Her hair was very similar to Midna's, being maybe a shade or two of orange darker. She had those strange Twili runes on her body as well, except in different patterns from Midna's. Her eyes though, were a sunset orange, and large like Midna's, making the orange very visible. She opened the door and shot a small bolt of magic to destroy the chain, much like Midna did with Link. I nodded my thanks to the imp, and saw Midna go down the hall, and Link crawled into a hole in the wall. When they were both out of earshot, the imp spoke.

"Hi…I'm Nila…" She said, very timidly.

"_Jacob." _I thought, hoping she would somehow be able to hear it, though not likely.

She looked at me in surprise, before replying. "Nice to meet you, Jacob." She said to me. I cocked my eyebrow as best as I could, being a wolf and all.

"_You can hear me?"_

"Yes…strangely. You seem to be the only one I can do that with." She said. "…Mind if I ride on your back?"

"_Sure, hop on."_

I felt a very slight weight on my back, as well as hands gripping my neck fur. I saw Link come out of a hole in the wall, Midna dropping onto his back, and her laughing.

"_Thankfully, I don't have her pestering me…not yet."_

"That's just Midna…mischievous and bitter." Nila said.

I saw one of the flames floating in the air, signifying a spirit's presence, though I didn't tap into my wolf senses. He was simply complaining about the Twilit rats running around. Midna said something to Link, followed by her laugh, saying something about wondering where they are, even though I knew she knew where.

"Hey," I woofed at Link, "what's your name?" I just wanted to keep up appearances, even though I knew so much.

"Link," he barked back, "yours?"

"Jacob. Nice to meet you, despite us being wolves, and not in human forms right now." I yipped.

"Likewise."

"Hey! Why did you stop?" Midna said. I was about ready to bite her, but through sheer force of will, didn't.

Link started trotting off again, and I instinctively jumped around him, grabbing a Twilit rat in my jaws, throwing it aside.

"Thanks." Link barked.

We made our way through the sewers, killing rats, opening little gates that led nowhere, until I grabbed the chain that raised the water level, and we swam over the spikes in the floor. We got to another cell gate, and Midna abandoned Link, going to the other side, taunting him to come over. I simply rolled my eyes, and proceeded down a side passageway, emerging right behind where Midna floated. Link followed, and proceeded to get taunted by Midna about if the detour tired him out. I simply shook my head, and then continued on, taking out more rats. I bit into one, accidentally put my tongue on it, then spat it out.

"Link, take note: NEVER TASTE THESE THINGS!" I barked at him. He started laughing.

"Will do, will do." He was still laughing.

We came upon a spiraling staircase going up a tall tower. I walked up it a little, and then put my paw where the floor would have fallen. It crumpled, and I saw how big of a gap it really was.

"_Any way you can help me across this, Nila?"_ I asked.

"Um…let me try and help you." She said, before floating over to the other side. I then saw she could control her hair, much like Midna can, making a giant hand. I backed up a step, then ran and jumped toward her, just barely missing the jump before she pulled me up. I looked back and saw Link looking at Midna. I cleared another gap, before looking back again to see Link jumping toward Midna, who pulled him up when he barely missed as well.

We repeated the jumping process all the way up the tower. When we got up, Link and I took out some Twilit Keese, and saw the door leading out was locked. I scanned the room, seeing jump spots that lead to the window above, if chained correctly. I pointed each one out to Nila, who went to the first one, pulling me up when I jumped. She continued to pull me up after each jump, until we were in the window. Link and Midna weren't far behind, executing each jump with precision, until Midna let him drop on the window jump as a joke. I shook my head, and looked at Nila, who had her palm on her forehead. We waited for them to get up, before we continued outside onto a wall.

The sky was an orangish hue and foggy. A spirit was there, though I didn't bother listening to it. Link did, and looked to me in surprise.

"We're at Hyrule Castle…" he barked.

We continued along the battlements of the castle, now fighting off Twilit Kargoroks. We pushed a wooden box against a wall, climbed up, and then were faced with another massive gap, this one much bigger. Nila floated over to the edge, beckoning for me to jump. I took a few steps back to the edge where the box we climbed was, then dashed. I ran at the edge as fast as I could, and jumped. I landed on the edge, front paws on the edge, slipping off. Just before I gave out, Nila's hair…hand…thing grabbed my paws, pulling me up. She slowly lifted me onto the ledge, lifting me from the abyss below. When she fully pulled me up, I lay there, panting, more from fear than exhaustion. I felt a little hand patting my head.

"Don't worry…I've got you." Nila said, trying to comfort me.

"_Thanks…Nila." _I thought to her. I turned around, and saw Link preparing to make the jump. _"Tell Midna: If she drops him, I WILL kill her."_

Nila gulped, nodded, and relayed the message.

"You can try, Wolf-boy." Midna said, before catching Link, who jumped at the ledge.

When she pulled him up, we continued along the battlements, fending off more birds, before jumping into the tower at the end. We went in through a window, then went up some steps, into a room with a hooded figure.

_Princess Zelda…_ I thought. Link started growling.

The figure, Zelda, turned when she heard Link. He stopped, seeing she wasn't a monster, and walked up to her, me right behind her.

"…Midna?! Nila?!" Zelda asked, surprised.

"Eee hee! So you remembered our names? What an honor." Midna replied somewhat sarcastically.

"So, this is whom you were searching for?" She looked at Link.

"He's not _exactly _what I had in mind, but…I guess he'll do. THIS one I wasn't expecting though. There is only supposed to be one." She pointed at me, still in the doorway. I walked in, and took my place next to Link.

Zelda looked at our paws, and saw the shackle ring. "You were imprisoned?" She paused, then said, "I am sorry."

"Poor things, they have no idea where this is or what has happened…" Midna said.

"_Actually, I know EXACTLY what has happened." _I said to Nila.

"Actually, Jacob here does." She said, garnering a surprised look from everyone.

"Hmph, I bet he does." Midna said, clearly sarcastic, not believing me.

"_Okay, you know best…__**TWILIGHT**__**PRINCESS.**_" Making Nila's eyes widen.

"…I believe him Midna…" Nila said, trying to get Midna to understand. She didn't get it.

"Well I don't." Midna said.

"_I'll prove her wrong later. I know more than you think." _I said, and felt a pat on my side in acknowledgement.

"So, don't you think you should explain what you've managed to do? You owe them that much." Midna said. "…Twilight Princess! Eee hee!" Link looked surprised.

"She isn't the Twilight Princess Link." I barked at Link.

Zelda looked to the side, then back at us. "Listen carefully…This was the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the land of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight…It has been turned into a world of shadows, rule by creatures who shun the light." We were then showed a vision of the attack on the castle.

_Black smoke filled the throne room, followed by a Hylian soldier running into it, only to be slammed into the ground, followed by a Twilight Beast jumping on him. Many more beasts ran out of the smoke. Soldiers were being held by the beasts, while a figure walked down the room._

_Zant. _I thought.

"_It is time for you to choose: surrender or die." He said. "Oh yes, a question for all the land and people of Hyrule…Life? Or death?"_

_The soldiers flanking Zelda looked at her, and she dropped her sword in surrender._

"Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became as spirits. Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms…All the people know now is fear…Fear of a nameless evil…The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess…" She then pulled back her hood, causing Link to look up at her, nearly throwing Midna off. "I am Zelda."

"You don't have to look so sad!" Midna said. "We actually find it to be quite livable!"

_Easy for you to say, you're a Twili. _I thought.

"I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?"

"Midna…This is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you. Why is this?" Zelda asked.

"Why indeed? You tell me! Eee hee hee!" Midna said, making me shake my head.

"Time has grown short. The guard will soon make his rounds. You must leave here, quickly." Zelda said.

I nodded, and motioned for Link to follow as I ran out of the room. I stopped upon seeing the door down the hall open, and then looked up at the window we came. Nila caught my meaning, and pulled me up into the window, Link shortly after. When we got outside Midna started talking to Link.

"Eee hee hee! Well? Do you understand where we are now? I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first stumbled into twilight…But…are you really sure you should be going back? Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important?" Midna said, then took the form of Colin and Illia. "Eee hee! Do you want to save them? Well, in that case, little Midna would be happy to help you! But…Well, you'd have to be my servant…and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say!"

"…_Screw that, I won't be a servant…you won't do the same, will you Nila?" _She shook her head.

"Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought." She said as she warped us.

We landed in the Ordon spring, still in wolf form. Link freaked out, and I noticed Nila wasn't on my back.

"_Are you in my shadow?" _I asked her.

"_Yes, Midna and I can't live in light very well"_

"_You want to just communicate through thoughts from now on?" _I asked her.

"_If you don't mind, I would prefer it somewhat."_

I noticed Midna appeared, and was about to say something before I cut her off.

"We haven't had light restored to us yet, that's why we are still wolves, Link." I yipped before Midna could say anything. She still said something to him, but he wasn't fazed by it.

"Fine, see you later." She said as she disappeared.

"She's in your shadow." I woofed at him.

He walked out of the spring, before she appeared from his shadow.

"Told ya." I yipped.

She explained about how beyond the bridge was the boundary of twilight, and said he had no choice but to do what she says in order to pass. She then said she wanted a sword and shield.

_You won't even use em…_ I thought.

She disappeared, and Link looked lost.

"Weren't you supposed to bring a sword to the royal family as tribute?" I asked, trying to give him an idea.

"Yes, but…Rusl! He has it!" Link barked, running off toward the village.

"Hey, I'll wait here for you; you will be able to hide easier than I will." I barked at him.

He stopped, turned around and nodded to me, before running toward the village.

I sat down under a tree to await Link's return. A few minutes later, my sword and shield gifted to me by Farore appeared on my back. Nila appeared next to me, in the shade of the tree. In her hand, was the crystal Farore gave me as well. I noticed that the crystal was the exact same shade of orange as her eyes.

"_What's this?" _She asked.

"_Something the person who had me trained to use a blade gave me. My sword and shield are from her as well."_

"_Who was it?"_

_Damn she's curious. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."_

"_I might…depends on who it was." _She said, looking at me.

"_Then you REALLY won't believe me…" _I laughed.

"_Oh just tell me._" She said.

"_The goddess, Farore gave them to me." _She looked at me hard. _"Told you, you don't bel—"_

"_I believe you." _She said.

"…_Why? You have every reason to disbelieve that a goddess herself assisted me."_

"_Your eyes, I can see the truth in them. I believe you." _ She explained.

"_Thanks Nila."_

We both sat there for about an hour, before falling asleep.

I awoke from a nudging on my side. I looked up to see Link standing there, Ordon sword and shield on his back.

"Hey Link, you got your equipment?" He nodded. "Let's head out then, Nila grabbed mine from who knows where."

He then noticed the sword and shield on my back as I was getting up. "Where did you get those?" He asked.

I thought for a minute before answering. "A friend gave them to me after I completed their sword training. I know some VERY advanced techniques. You wouldn't be able to beat me Link, not now."

He simply nodded, and we continued towards the bridge. We heard a voice when we stepped in front of the spring.

"Wait…Come…to my spring…" We obeyed, and heard it again when we got to the center. "You have…been transformed…by the power…of shadow...Come…to me…" It said.

We started walking towards it, when pillars dropped around us. "Beware…a shadow being…it approaches…"

"Crap." I barked, as a portal opened in the sky, a Twilight Beast falling to the spring. It hit the ground, roared at us, and promptly got mauled by me and Link jumping on it. It dropped to the ground, exploded, and the particles that it blew up into floated into the sky, making a portal.

The spring glowed with light, and a drop splashed. A ball of light floated up, and horns, limbs and a body formed under it. A giant goat appeared before us, the light nestled between its horns.

"O brave youths…I am one of four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona. The black beast you slayed was a shadow being. It had come to seize the power of light I wield." Ordona said. We were then shown a vision. Three shadow beasts walked to an identical spring. "My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts." A deathly screech was heard, followed by the area falling into twilight. "The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness. The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king who rules the twilight. To save this land from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered. The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived. There are but two who can revive them and redeem this land…You. You still have not discovered your true power…Those transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms… Unless… If you were to return to Faron Woods where you were first transformed… If you were to revive the light spirit… There, by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain your other state of being." Ordona then dispersed, the light sphere falling into the spring.

After a moment, we turned and left, heading across the bridge to the twilight wall. Midna and Nila flew into the wall, and a giant orange hand grabbed Link, and another grabbed me, pulling us in.

XXXXX

We were back in Faron Woods, where I knew we were dragged by the shadow beasts. Midna dropped onto Link's back, Nila doing so too, just not as rough. We walked to the next clearing, when another pillar set dropped, signifying more shadow beasts.

"Son of a…" I started before three dropped around us. "Crap."

"_Don't worry, I've got you guys." _Nila said, just after Midna floated away, intending to leave Link and I to fend for ourselves. Her hair-hand rose, and a field of energy appeared around me. After each one was shocked with orange-ish static, I let go of my instinct to jump, and I bolted through each one in turn, tearing them to pieces. They all exploded when the hit the ground, forming another portal.

"_Thanks Nila. At least you're here for us…" _I glared at Midna, who had a bored look on her face as she dropped onto Link's back.

"_You're welcome Jacob." _She said.

We continued to the spring, and saw a mass of light particles. "Please…be careful…these woods…have changed… The dark clouds of dusk cover this land… this drape of shadows is called… twilight. In this twilight, those who live in the light…become as mere spirits… It is a place… where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell… I… am a spirit… of light… Blue-eyed beasts."

"_Umm… are my eyes blue Nila?" _I asked.

"_Yes, they weren't before you became a wolf?"_

"_No, they were brown…weird…" _I thought.

"Look… for my light… Retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts… and keep it… in this vessel." Link was then given a grapevine looking thing, the Vessel of Light. Using the last of its power, the spirit of light revealed the locations of each light carried by the twilight beasts on our maps. We turned and left down the tunnel, and saw lightning arc on the ground. There was nothing there. I tapped into my wolf senses, and saw two giant bugs on the ground. I jumped at one and killed it, Link jumping at the other. The bugs exploding and releasing the light orb it held. Link touched the orbs, and they dispersed to fill two of the spots in the vessel he carried.

"That was easy." Link barked.

"Oh I'm sure they will be in some VERY odd places…" I barked back.

We continued down the path to the gate, and turned right at the locked gate. We looked around the house belonging to Coro, and found a bug on the side of the house. We killed it, and then went up a side ramp and jumped in with help from Midna and Nila. Link listened to the spirit, who was actually Coro, and two of the bugs crawled out from under the furniture. We pounced on them, killing them and collecting the light. We jumped back out through the window we came in, and went back to the gate. I saw a patch of loose dirt and started digging to get underneath the gate. Link followed suit. Two bugs were behind the gate, which were instantly mauled when both of us got underneath it.

We went through the tunnel, largely just darting past everything, and emerged on the other side to find the entire area below the small hill we were on covered in a purple mist.

"Yeah…let's NOT go in that." I barked to Link, gesturing with my head towards the mist.

"Agreed."

We heard two bugs on the wall next to us.

"Get ready." I woofed.

I took a step back, then dashed and rammed into the wall. The bugs dislodged from the wall, one being caught by Link in his jaws, killing it and absorbing the light orb. I recovered from the wall hit, and leapt at the bug, catching it much like Link did.

When he absorbed the light, I saw our way across the mist: a string of branches sturdy enough to hold our weight.

"_Let's do this Nila." _I thought to her, and she floated to the first branch, ready to catch me if I fell. I took a few steps back, and dashed into a long jump. I landed on the branch, Nila steadying me. She proceeded to the next branch, grabbing me and pulling me onto the branch when I jumped. We repeated this for about ten more jumps, eventually landing in a hollowed out tree. Three bugs scurried around, which were easily killed by me and Link, filling three more spaces in the vessel. We continued the jumps, now timing them to avoid swinging logs that threatened to knock us into the mist. When we landed on the other side of the area, I noticed the dirt was moving. I started digging, revealing and killing the bug that popped out. I dug out the other one, killing it too. We continued on before getting trapped in another shadow beast cage. Three dropped down, surrounding us.

"_Nila…" _I thought.

"_On it!" _she thought back as the field of energy appeared again, enveloping two. I let go too early, ripping the two apart before the third came in range. They fell, and then a shriek came from the third, the other two getting back up. I growled, then saw them become encased in energy. I saw a gray blur as Link ripped them apart. He looked at me smugly as they exploded.

"Shut up." I barked at him, who was simply laughing.

We continued to the forest temple, and found two bugs harassing a spirit, which was a monkey. We killed them, freaking the spirit out a little, then the world flashed white, the Vessel glowing.

XXXXX

We found ourselves back at the spring, the world full of light again. The familiar water droplet, followed by an orb of light appeared, except a large monkey appeared, curled around the orb of light.

"My name is Faron… I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. By the order of the gods, I protect this forest." It said. "O brave youths… In the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into blue-eyed beasts… That was a sign… It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rests within you both… and they are awakening. Look at your awakened forms…"

We looked at ourselves in surprise.

Link wore a green tunic with chainmail underneath, brown leather boots and gauntlets, and a green cap on his head. He was looking himself over, looking at every little thing, before looking at Faron.

I wore no cap, but my hair was longer than before, and rather than green, I wore a gold colored tunic, the same shade as my blade's cross guard. The boots and gauntlets I wore were leather as well, with gold stitching.

"The green runic that is your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods… His power is power is yours. His is the true power that slept within you. Your name is Link. You are the hero chosen by the gods." Faron said to Link. He looked at me. "Your golden tunic is strange. I know not of your destiny…but I feel as if it is entwined with Link's. Stand by him, and keep him safe." He said. "Brave Link… A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other spirits of Light locked it away. Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light. But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows… and so there is no choice… You must match the power of the King of shadows. If you would seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forest depths." Faron then dispersed. We turned and continued into the forest.

XXXXX

I looked around again.

"I'm just gonna give the highlights of the story now, that fine with you guys?" I said, chainmail rustling under my golden tunic as I shifted.

"That's fine, Jacob." Rusl said.

"Thanks, I don't want to be here all night and all day, Link can fulfill that role." Everyone started laughing, except Link, who scowled.

XXXXX

Link sailed through the air, sword down in an Ending Blow, and jammed the sword into the giant plant called Diababa's eye. It reared up when Link pulled his sword out, thrashing and flailing, until it wilted and turned to dust, leaving an item behind. Midna popped out and grabbed it, explaining it was what she was looking for, a Fused Shadow. It was similar in design to Midna's mask. She said there were two others hidden in Hyrule, before opening a portal to leave. We stepped into the portal, and were transported outside.

XXXXX

We were pulled through the wall into the twilight, and were promptly shifted into wolves by the power of the Triforce we jointly held. Midna and Nila dropped on our backs. We started walking down the path, when Link noticed something on the ground. He sniffed at it, ears shooting up.

"The kids! Let's go!" He barked before he took off.

XXXXX

A door opened behind us when Eldin dispersed, and a group of children ran out.

"Link?!" A blond haired boy said, before being pushed to the ground by the others.

"See Beth? I told you Link would save us!" A brown haired boy said. The third boy, who looked almost like a baby, shot him a death glare.

"Hey, who are you?" The blonde haired boy asked me.

"I'm Jacob, I helped Link after you all were…" I trailed off.

"I'm Colin," he said, "This is Beth, Talo, and Malo." He pointed to the girl, then to the brown haired boy, then the little one when he said their names.

Three more people walked out; a middle-aged man who almost looked like a woman, a man wearing a welding mask, and a girl about Beth's age.

"You are the one from Ordon whom these children spoke of? We are well met. I am Renado, shaman of this town." the middle-aged man said. "And this…" The man with the mask got excited, lifting it up. "This is my daughter, Luda." He referred to the girl, making the man with the mask walk away.

"The beasts took us and left us to die… but Mr. Renado found us." Colin said.

"At first, I couldn't believe they had come from so distant a lace as the Ordona Province…" Renado said.

"Yeah, I... We don't remember much. All of a sudden everyone was captured, and then… until now…it's been like…" Colin said, before Malo finished.

"A nightmare."

"Yeah! It was like a terrible dream and we couldn't wake up…" Coin said.

"Mmm… Nightmares are everywhere these days, it seems. This village has certainly seen its share of recent hardships…" Renado then started explaining about how the Gorons suddenly turned on them, and said we should take the children back to Ordona Province. We decided to check out the Gorons, and were pushed back…HARD. The Goron mountain guard rolled into us, sending us back down.

XXXXX

Midna grabbed the Fused Shadow from defeating the Goron Patriarch Darunia's twilight form, Fyrus. Link's new shield was covered in soot, the blue of the Hylian Shield now black. She created another portal, and we were teleported to Eldin's spring.

XXXXX

Link sniffed at a bag on the ground, then instantly took off running. I dashed after him.

"It's Ilia." Link said.

That's all I needed to hear.

XXXXX

Link and I prepared our equipment for the fight ahead. Telma was in a carriage carrying Ilia and the Zora prince, Ralis. Link took out his bow, I drew my sword. Link was mounted on Epona, his horse, while I was mounted on the one given to me by Renado when we left to inform Ordon of where the kids were. I named the horse Shayla, and I quite liked her. We took our positions, Link to the side of the carriage, me to the back. I was to hold off the Bulblins on their hog mounts, while he held off the air monsters. We took off, ready to defend the carriage with our lives. Our destination: Kakariko Village, where Renado would help the prince.

XXXXX

"Go get em, Link." I said as I watched him prepare to dive to the underwater temple, I always hated water temples. He had the Zora Armor though, saving me the pain.

_Atleast I finally get some time to myself…somewhat…Nila…_ I had found my thoughts constantly shifting to the little imp in my shadow. What would happen when we were done? Would she return to the twilight with Midna? Probably. It was her home. I didn't want her to, though.

"Don't get yourself killed while I'm gone Jacob. I'll probably be back in about five hours." Link joked before diving into the water.

I decided to spend the time I had playing the Isle of Riches cuckoo game. I more than got my money back, landing near the top on my second try. Nila went into a happy-fit as I called it when I did this, clapping enthusiastically and laughing.

I went fishing in the lake, catching me and Nila our dinner. We cooked it up, herbed it with some local flora, then had a relaxing meal on the side of the lake. When we were done, we went into the Lanayru spring to await Link. After about an hour, Link teleports in.

XXXXX

I started crying before beginning the next leg, the memories painful. I felt a gloved hand on my shoulder. Link had gotten up, and was lending me his strength.

"Remember, I went through it to with Midna." He said. I nodded.

XXXXX

I ran through Hyrule field on all fours, heart racing, adrenaline pumping, Nila clinging to my back. I only had one thought: _Get her to Zelda._ A Lizalfos jumped in my way, trying to block me. I jumped at it, knocking it down and ripping its throat out before taking off again. Link right behind me, only staying with me beause every damn monster wanted to stop me.

"_Just… leave me… Jacob…" _Nila thought to me. Her black and white skin had turned pale and blue.

Zant had attacked us in the Lanayru spring. He took the fused shadows, and tried to kill Midna and Nila by exposing them to Lanayru's light. They were on the brink of death, Midna clinging to Link's back, Nila to mine.

"_No damn it! I'm not leaving you!"_ I ripped a Bulblin's throat out. We were nearing Castle town. I kept running, ignoring the small cut on my side. I ripped a Keese out of the sky.

_You're not dying while I'm here! _I thought, killing another Lizalfos.

_I won't let you die!_

We ran into town, darting through crowds and causing a panic to Telma's Bar, and went inside, only to be thrown out. Her cat Louise jumped down from a window.

"I recognize you two." Louise said, after sniffing us.

"Need… to get… to the castle…" Link and I both said, out of breath.

"P-please… Princess… Zelda…" Midna said, weakly.

She looks at Midna, then Nila. "This way!" She then gestures up to the window. "The attic is connected to the castle's waterway. I'll make sure the human's don't see you. Hurry!"

I pushed a stray crate to the wall, jumped up some more crates, then into the window. We went across some tightropes to the attic.

XXXXX

We made our way through the sewer, killing anything in our way. We got to the tower that led up to the walls, and we climbed with assistance from the tightropes set up. We ran across the battlements to Zelda's tower, tearing Kargoroks to pieces. We went into the tower to find Zelda not there.

_No…No! _I thought as Nila dropped from my back, Midna falling from Link a minute later. A gloved hand touched Midna's cheek.

"Please… Please tell me… How do we break… the curse on these two? This… is the one… You need him… to save your world! That's why… Princess… Please… You must help Link… and Jacob…" Midna begged.

Zelda held up her hand, pointing it at Link. Her Triforce glowed for a moment, before she put her hand down.

"What binds them is a different magic than what transformed him when he first passed the curtain of twilight. It is an evil power. Our world is one of balance… Just as there is light to drive away darkness, so, too, is there benevolence to banish evil. Head for the sacred grove that lies deep within the lands guarded by the spirit Faron. There you will find the blade of evil's bane that was crafted by the wisdom of the ancient sages… the Master Sword. The Master Sword is a sacred blade that evil can never touch. Evil cloaks you like a dark veil… and that blade is the only thing that can cleave it. Link and Jacob… Heroes sent by the goddesses… Like you, I have been granted special powers by the goddesses…" Zelda said.

_Except mine are half of Link's… _I thought.

"Fine… Link… You can… You can get to the woods… on your own, right?" Midna asked. "Princess… I have one last request… Can you tell them… where to find the Mirror of Twilight?"

Zelda paused for a moment. "Midna… Nila… I believe I understand now just who and what you are… despite your mortal injuries, you act in our stead… These dark times are the result of our deeds, yet it is you who have reaped the penalty. Accept this now, Midna. I pass it to you…" She then started to glow a golden light, enveloping Midna and Nila in it. They started to regain color, while Zelda began to fade away.

"No! Link! Jacob! STOP HER!" Midna shouted.

The light grew brighter, color fully returning to them, while Zelda faded away. Midna was standing, Nila beside her, staring at the spot Zelda had occupied. She looked away.

"We go back! Back to Faron Woods!" Midna exclaimed, jumping on Link's back. "Zelda… I've taken all that you had to give… though I did not want it."

XXXXX

Link still had his hand on my shoulder, and the woman next to me had hers on my other shoulder.

"I'm glad we made it through that." I said.

"You were the only reason we made it in time. Everything that got in your way was annihilated. You were a ferocious beast, bent only on protecting the one you carried on your back." Link said.

The woman spoke up. "I'm glad you made it in time."

"I am too. Otherwise…" I tried to shake the thought. "You wouldn't be here, Nila."

**Whew that was a long chapter. Every scene in that was from the game itself, minus Jacob and Nila, and some dialogue. R&R please, your reviews will give me (hopefully) good feedback on what is wrong/right.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Did they give up? *Hears yelling* Son of a…**


End file.
